El verano pasado
by MsFaucet
Summary: Dude unos instantes, y mi mente se lleno de recuerdos. Recordé a cada persona que formo parte en ese verano. Aquel verano en que me habían traicionado, me había equivocado en grande y fui tan tonta para enamorarme. Iba a contarlo todo…
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Total drama no me pertenece.**

_**TD no sucedio** _

**Gwen Pov**

Cerré de golpe la ventana de mi habitación y cerré las persianas negras, con demasiada fuerza. Ya no estaba segura de nada, solo de una cosa: me había equivocado, me había equivocado y mucho, no es que fuera la única tampoco.

-Tranquila chica, no es que sea el fin del mundo- me dijo LeShawna, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Pero vaya, de ella sería una de las últimas personas que esperaría que estuviera tratando de animarme ¿Cuánta hipocresía podía haber en eso? Después de todo ella ya había dejado muy claro de qué lado estaba, y me había dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba, así que francamente le hubiera quedado mejor quedarse callada. Quise decirle muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas no eran buenas… y ¡vaya! Enserio tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo no hice ninguna de las dos cosas, la verdad no quería otra confrontación y no quería que me echaran de la casa.

- Como quieras, yo solo quería ayudar- dijo saliendo de mi habitación, al ver que seguía con mi vista puesta en la ventana ya cerrada, sin molestarme siquiera en voltear a verla.

Ella sí que me sacaba de quicio.

-Woow ahora quieres ayudarme, pues ¿adivina qué? ¡Es demasiado tarde!- dije evidentemente enojada, volteando hacia donde estaba, pero era tarde, ella ya se había ido, y aunque había una parte de mi que deseaba que ella lo hubiera oído ¡y qué ardiera Troya!, pero otra parte de mi, las mas cuerda, estaba feliz de que ella no lo hubiera oído, y evitarme más problemas, ¡pero como deseaba golpearla!

Supongo que se ha enojado, porque ni siquiera la mire. Si algo hacia la hacía enfadar enserio era el sentirse ignorada. Y bueno ahora ella había abandonado la habitación, haciéndose la indignada, porque ella como la "buena" prima que es, me estaba "ayudando" y yo descaradamente la ignore. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado 2 segundos más… ¡No Gwen! ¡Nada de discusiones!

Pero bueno solo tenía que estar ahí 8 horas mas, en la mañana regresaría a Toronto. Venir a New York había sido un completo error. Uno muy grande, que deseaba poder borrar y olvidar.

Justo cuando pienso esa palabras toman el sentido opuesto en mí y mi mente se llena de recuerdos, recuerdos que había reprimido hasta ahora y ahora sin más me venían uno a uno en mi mente.

De repente me siento agotada y herida por todo lo que ha pasado, sin embargo no lloro, estoy demasiado enojada para eso. Al diablo con Trent Hunter y todo lo demás. Me niego a pensar más en el. Me voy a la cama, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo ocurrido, incluso a olvidar que siquiera lo he conocido.

¿El problema? Es que simplemente no puedo, por más que lo intento, no puedo.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que me haya quedado bien, ya que es mi primer fic. **

**Conforme vayan pasando los capítulos se aclarara todo lo que paso en New York, y el porqué Gwen se siente de esa manera.**

**Bueno eso es todo, ****Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¡Qué va! Lo voy a contar todo

**Hola a todos! MsFaucet, los saluda:D**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero recién acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones, y estuve todo el tiempo incomunicada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, enserio los aprecio mucho, al igual que sus sugerencias (:**

**Bueno sin mas que decir al capitulo de hoy…**

**Capitulo 2: "¡Qué va! Lo voy a contar todo"**

_**Gwen**_

-¿Quieres ir a Zoe's? - me pregunto Cody.

Estábamos sentados en una banca incomoda de un parque pequeño cerca de la casa de Cody.

Hacia frio. Mucho. El cielo estaba completamente nublado. En otro momento hubiera disfrutado un clima así, pero no hoy.

Tan solo llevaba unas semanas de haber llegado a Toronto.

-No, no tengo hambre - fue todo lo que atine a decir.

A pesar de que cualquier otro día hubiera matado por unos waffles de Zoe's.

-¡Seguro que te mueres por unos waffles!

- Hoy no Cody…

- Bueno, entonces quizás otra cosa, Mmm, ¡las hamburguesas son deliciosas!, deberías probarlas. O si no, una ensalada, por si volviste a eso de querer ser vegetariana de nuevo, ¡ya se! ¡Café!, dicen que es muy bueno, por si enserio no tienes hambre. También hay….

-¡Te dije que no Cody!- digo enojada, interrumpiéndolo antes de que me dijera todo el menú. -¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que es no?-

Cody abrió dos veces la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo parándose de la banca, con la cabeza baja y con esa cara de borrego a medio morir.

Genial. Ahora también lo había hecho sentir mal a él. Después de todo el no tiene la culpa de mi mal humor.

-No espera…Cody, lo siento. No es tu culpa tuya que ande de malas…

- ¿Es algo que paso en New York?- dijo volviéndose a sentar a mi lado.

- Yo me equivoque, Cody. Y no sé qué hacer…

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

La verdad yo no quería hablar de lo que paso, pero necesitaba hablar ¿tenía acaso eso algo de lógica?

Y, ¿con quién más podría hablar que no fuera Cody? El había sido mi amigo desde siempre. Somos demasiado diferentes. A veces es una completa molestia, como un hermanito menor, es demasiado irritante; pero el aun así me entiende y nunca me traicionaría. Y es de los pocos que puedo llamar verdaderamente amigo.

- A veces es bueno desahogarse- dijo el al ver que me quedaba callada.

- No sé cómo diablos, empezar…

- Podrías empezar, desde tu llegada a New York

- Creo que tendría, que empezar un poco antes

Aun no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso. No me gustaba hablar de mis cosas, con otra gente. Prefería guardármelas para mí. Y después de lo que había pasado menos ganas me quedaban de abrirme.

Pero lo necesitaba, y confiaba en Cody.

Dude unos instantes, di un largo suspiro y de nuevo mi mente se lleno de recuerdos. Recordé a cada persona que formo parte en ese verano. Aquel verano en que me habían traicionado, me había equivocado en grande y fui tan tonta para enamorarme. Pero sobre todo recordé a Trent, aunque me había prometido olvidarlo.

Todo parecía sin sentido y era difícil, tan solo habían pasado unas semanas, la herida aun estaba ahí, pero sin embargo comencé a contarle a Cody todo…

**Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido jeje, pero después de este capítulo empieza "la verdadera historia" por así decirlo; y los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible:) **

**Los quiere ~MF**


End file.
